The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Moreover, providing efficient and intuitive interaction between devices and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. For example, stylus input systems provide a natural user interface for computing systems by enabling a specific point on a touch-enabled display screen to be selected or identified when the user physically touches the display with a pen-like device or stylus. Generally, current pen solutions require the portable electronic device to be in a powered or active state and running a particular application for accepting pen-based input. However, such input is most effective if a user can immediately write on the surface in a similar fashion to writing on a paper notebook.